Escalator landing plate guide
This is a guide to escalator as well as moving walkway (both horizontal and inclined) landing plate. This can be used to identify escalator manufacturers, figure out the age of an escalator, or which year for modernization. This also a list to list only any companies was made any escalators. Anlev/Anlev Elex 2000s?-present Anlev escalator 2014 QBMSB.jpg|2014 Anlev Elex escalator landing plate Atlas CNIM 1980s CNIM.jpg|A CNIM faceplate in Wangfujing Station, Beijing, China 1990s to present CNIM Escalator.JPG|A CNIM escalator in Hong Kong with the newer 1990s logo on the landing plate. the escalator in this photo already extincted as the escalators being modernized by Kone in 2017"[https://www.facebook.com/konehk/photos/750667301808248/ 大家近期去灣仔電腦城時有否發覺大堂的自動梯變得時尚美觀之餘，乘搭舒適度大為提升? 這是因為該商場採用了'通力EcoMod™自動梯優化改造方案'進行全面升級。]", Facebook page: KONE Hong Kong.. New CNIM esc plate.jpg|2010s CNIM escalator landing plate. Dong Yang ํํYear unknown 21208539_1408977722534872_809135675_n.jpg|Dong Yang escalator plate found in Nakhon Si Thammarat, Thailand. (Credits to Facebook user Choo Khay Senn) Fujitec Late 1970s-early 1990s 80s Fujitec esc plate.jpg|Early 1980s Fujitec escalator landing plate. N2466.jpg|Late 1980s Fujitec escalator landing plate. FB IMG 1451660340153.jpg|Early 1990s Fujitec escalator landing plate. Late 1990s-early 2000s Fujitec esc landingplate HK.jpg|2000s Fujitec moving walk landing plate in Hong Kong International Airport. Late 2000s-present Fujitec_escalator_2014_CityLandmarkI.jpg|2014 Fujitec escalator plate in City Landmark I, Tsuen Wan. GoldStar 1980s to 1990s GS escalator 1992 TWPlaza.jpg|1992 GoldStar escalator landing plate GS esc landing.jpg|1990s GoldStar escalator landing plate. 1433165290145.jpg|1990s GoldStar escalator landing plate with the logo on the upper middle instead on the bottom right corner. GS Kwitang 2.jpg|1988 GoldStar escalator landing plate (1/2) GS Kwitang 1.jpg|1988 GoldStar escalator landing plate (2/2) Hitachi 1960s to 1970s Old 60s Hitachi escalator plate.jpg|1960s Hitachi escalator landing plate, found in Sarinah Dept. Store, Jakarta, Indonesia. Hitachi escplate 1964.jpg|1964 Hitachi escalator landing plate. 1980s 1982 Hitachi esc plate.jpg|1982 Hitachi escalator landing plate. Hitachi escalator 1984 SinoC.jpg|1984 Hitachi escalator landing plate Screenshot_2015-02-27-18-03-18-1.png|1980s Hitachi escalator landing plate (with floor number). 1990s to present Hitachi Escalator Plates CTW.png|2005 Hitachi escalator landing plate. Hitachi_Escalator_LandingPlate_2015_CentralEastVille.png|2010s Hitachi escalator landing plate. New Hitachi Escalator Plate KlangPlaza.png|2014 Hitachi escalator landing plate. Year unknown (modern) Hitachi.JPG|Hitachi nameplate Hyundai 1990s To be added. 2000s To be added. 2009 to present Abandoned Hyundai escalator.JPG|2009 to present Hyundai escalator landing plate. Due to building's financial problem, this escalator has been left unfinished and abandoned since then. Hyundai MV landing plate 2012.jpg|2012 Hyundai horizontal moving walk landing plate. IFE Kone 2000's to present 2015 - 1.png|2000s Kone EcoMod 2 (?) escalator landing plate (Credit to YouTube user l1ft) received_1033271533365831.jpeg|Kone TravelMaster 110 escalator landing plate (Credit to YouTube user TG97Elevators) received_1033271840032467.jpeg|Kone TravelMaster 115 inclined moving walk landing plate (Credit to YouTube user TG97Elevators) Kone Mod escalator 2015 KPlazaSouth.jpg|2015 Kone EcoMod 2 escalator landing plate KONE TM110 esc landing plate.JPG|2014 Kone TravelMaster 110 escalator landing plate. Kone TravelMaster LandingPlate RiversidePlaza.png|2015 Kone TravelMaster 110 escalator landing plate. LG 1995 to 2000s LG escalator plate.jpg|1995 to 2000s LG escalator landing plate (without logo). LG esc plate JKT.jpg|1995 to 2000s LG escalator landing plate (without logo) (Credit to YouTube user VR303Elevators) LG esc plate.jpg|1995 to 2000s LG escalator landing plate (with Korean and logo). LG escalator 1999 Un Chau SC.jpg|1999 LG escalator landing plate (with logo). LG-OTIS esc plate.jpg|Late 1990s? LG-OTIS escalator landing plate. Mashiba 2000s to present Mashiba esc plate.jpg|2000s Mashiba escalator landing plate. Mitsubishi 1960s-1970s OLD Mitsubishi Escalator AsiaHotelBangkok.png|1960s-1970s Mitsubishi escalator landing plate. 1980s Mitsubishi esc plate old.jpg|1980s Mitsubishi escalator landing plate. Mitsubishi esc plate LandmarkJKT.jpg|1986 Mitsubishi escalator landing plate. 80s Melco escalator landing plate SP.jpg|1980s Mitsubishi escalator landing plate. 1990s to 2000s Mitsubishi escalator 1992 SKWPlaza.jpg|1992 Mitsubishi escalator landing plate. 1435543252580.jpg|1990s Mitsubishi escalator landing plate in Japan (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Valentino) 2010s to present Mitsubishi Series Z escalator plate.jpg|2010s Mitsubishi Series Z escalator landing plate. Melco Series Z escplate.jpg|2011 Mitsubishi Series Z escalator landing plate without floor number. Mitsubishi SeriesZ esc landing plate.jpg|2010s Mitsubishi Series Z escalator landing plate (with floor number) Mitsubishi esc plate TalaveraSuites.jpg|2010s Mitsubishi Series Z escalator landing plate (with floor number) Mitsu SeriesS IconSiam.png|2018 Mitsubishi Series S escalator landing plate (with floor number) Nickon 2010s to present Nickon Escalator LandingPlate TheHubRangsit.png|2014-2015 Nickon escalator landing plate in Thailand. Orenstein & Koppel (O&K) 1980s to Early 1990s Oandkescpantip.png|1984 O&K Escalators landing plate O&K esc landing plate PasarAtumSurabaya.jpg|1980s O&K escalator landing plate, found in Pasar Atom, Surabaya, Indonesia. Mid to Late 1990s O&K and KONE.jpg|Late 1990s O&K EPL. KONE escalator landing plate. O&K KONE.jpg|Mid 1990s O&K KONE escalator landing plate. Otis 1940s-1970s NameplateBig.JPG|1940s-1960s Otis nameplate NameplateSmall.JPG|1940s-1960s Otis nameplate (Modernized 1900s-1930s Otis escalator) Otis esc landing plate TJT.jpg|1940s-1960s Otis escalator landing plate. Historic OTIS Wooden Steps Escalator (Town Hall Station, Sydney).jpg|1940s? Otis (with wooden steps) escalator landing plate found in Town Hall Station, Sydney, Australia. VintageOtisPlate DusitThaniBangkok.png|1970 Otis escalator landing plate. 1970s-2000s Old Otis esclandplate.jpg|1970's-2000s Otis escalator landing plate (Credit to YouTube user VR303 Elevators) Otis escalator PlazaGlobePB.jpg|1970s-2000s Otis escalator landing plate. OTIS_escalator_landing_plate_SLH.png|1996 Otis escalator landing plate. 2000s-2014 Otis escalator landing plate_MKRF.jpg|2000s-2014 Otis escalator landing plate. Screenshot_2015-03-01-08-10-38.png|2000s-2014 Otis 506 NCE/LINK escalator landing plate. Basic Otis esc landing.jpg|Different 2000s Otis escalator landing plate. 2015-present Otis escalator AEONBSD.jpg|2015 Otis XO-508 escalator landing plate. MRTJ-2.jpg|2018 Otis XO21NP escalator landing plate. Pillar 2000s to present 575743_10200607956501427_2088609803_n.jpg|2013 Pillar escalator landing plate Pillar esc plate.jpg|2013 Pillar escalator landing plate Schindler 1970s 1980s to 1990s 1983_Schindler_escplate_HK.jpg|1983 Schindler escalator landing plate in Hong Kong. Schindler_ESCPlate_Swissotel.png|1990s Schindler escalator landing plate. 2000 to 2008 Schindler 9300 landingplate.jpg|2006 Schindler 9300 AE escalator landing plate. Schindler MV landing plate ProgoJogja.jpg|2008 Schindler inclined moving walk landing plate. Schindler 2010.jpg|2000 - 2008 Schindler logo on their 9300 AE escalator plate 2009 to 2018 Schindler 2013.jpg|2013 Schindler 9300 AE escalator landing plate. ESC_IM.jpg|2008 to present Schindler 9300 AE escalator landing plate. received_1060173990675585.jpeg|2009 to present Schindler 9300 AE escalator landing plate. Schnindler9300AE esc plate RiauJunction.jpg|2010s Schindler 9300 AE escalator landing plate. ภาพหน้าจอ 2017-02-18 21.57.23.png|2016 Schindler escalator landing plate with floor numbering. 2019 to present 2019 Schindler 9300AE Escalator MegaBangna.png|2019 Schindler 9300 AE escalator landing plate. Shanghai Mitsubishi 2000s-present Shanghai Mitsubishi esc landing plate 2003.jpg|2003 Shanghai Mitsubishi Series J escalator landing plate. ShanghaiMitsy Escalator Plate BigCSaphankwai.png|2003 Shanghai Mitsubishi moving walks landing plate with floor number. SM escalator plate JKT.jpg|2006 Shanghai Mitsubishi escalator landing plate, with the building's logo. SM escalator 2014 CityGardenMB.jpg|2014 Shanghai Mitsubishi escalator landing plate Shenyang Brilliant (BLT) 2000s to present Screenshot_2015-04-06-13-18-59.png|2000s Shenyang Brilliant (BLT) escalator landing plate (Credit to Googe+ user ELEVATORMUSEUM) Sigma 2005 to present Sigma 2010 escalator.jpg|2010 Sigma SCE escalator landing plate. Sigma_Escalator_2009.jpg|2009 Sigma SCE escalator landing plate. New SIGMA Esc Landing Plate.jpg|2015? Sigma escalator landing plate, with the newest logo, while the landing plate is resembled from Otis's model. SJEC 2000s to present SJEC esclandingplate.jpg|2000s-present SJEC escalator landing plate. SJEC ESC PLATE.jpg|2014 SJEC escalator landing plate. Thyssen 1980s Thyssen escalators PS.jpg|1980s Thyssen escalators landing plate (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Valentino) Thyssen esc logo PS.jpg|Closer look of the 1980s Thyssen escalator landing plate (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Valentino) 80s Thyssen esc plate.jpg|1980s Thyssen escalator landing plate. 1990s Thyssen escalator 1994 ConPlaza.jpg|1994 Thyssen escalator landing plate Thyssen Escalator BTSNatStadium.jpg|1990s-2000s Thyssen escalator landing plate. Thyssen EscalatorPlate BumrungradHospital.png|1990s Thyssen escalator landing plate. thyssenkrupp 2000s to 2012 ESC_GK.jpg|2010 ThyssenKrupp Velino escalator landing plate. TK escalator plate.JPG|2010 ThyssenKrupp escalator landing plate. 2013 to 2016 ThyssenKrupp_Escalator_2015_Ratchaprasong.png|2016 ThyssenKrupp escalator landing plate. 2017 to present 2017_TK_NewLogo_EscalatorPlate_CentralMahachai.png|2017 thyssenkrupp escalator landing plate. 2018 tkE plate.jpg|2017 thyssenkrupp Tugela escalator landing plate. Toshiba 1970s Instagram_-_2015-07-01_15.59.17.png|1970s Toshiba Type-C escalator landing plate (Credit to Instagram user kura9084) 1980s-1990s Toshiba escalator 1981 Amoy Plaza.jpg|1981 Toshiba escalator nameplate 1998 Toshiba esc landingplate.jpg|1998 Toshiba escalator landing plate. 2000s-present Toshiba escalator 2015 Harmony Place.jpg|2015 Toshiba escalator nameplate Westinghouse 1950s? WestinghouseNameplate.JPG|1950s Westinghouse escalator nameplate. WestinghouseNameplate2.JPG|1950s Westinghouse escalator nameplate. Xizi Otis XJ Elevator Siemens Siemens XJ esc plate.jpg|2010s XJ Elevator Siemens escalator landing plate. See also *Elevator door sill guide Category:Escalator